


Granger Girl (6)

by Silhouette_R



Series: Granger Girl [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K.Rowling
Genre: Draco pov, F/M, dhr, dramione - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette_R/pseuds/Silhouette_R





	Granger Girl (6)

德拉科急匆匆走进会议室的时候，会议刚好进行到一半；他在离门边最近的一个座位上坐下，装模作样地掏出了笔记本，掩着下巴打了个哈欠。  
   
格兰杰正在发言：他耐着性子听了一小段，她似乎是在慷慨激昂地反驳一个针对财政拨款的提案，其间麦克拉根的名字被不断提及——看来他和格兰杰之间的政治斗争依然没有结束。  
   
他光明正大地打量着她（毕竟整个会议室里的巫师都在这样做）：今早的格兰杰画了一个看起来凶恶又老气的妆，配上她那万年不变的保守深色长袍，整个人从头到脚都散发着一种生人勿近的气息。她仍握着咖啡杯的右手隐晦地传达了她努力压抑的情绪——她是那样的用力，每个指甲盖都泛着可怕的惨白色。  
   
她很快结束了发言坐回座位上，一脸倔强地扬着下巴，一副志在必得的模样。德拉科不禁在心里为她叹了口气；她总是都是这样，却又总是被被麦克拉根和他的党羽反扑得更加厉害。然而这一次同之前的每一次“格兰芬多内斗”时她的孤立无援都不一样：下一位站起身来发言的巫师——一个神秘事物司的老职员，德拉科记不住他的名字——出声支持了格兰杰。  
   
而他不是唯一一个；接下来的舆论导向——有史以来第一次的——倒向了格兰杰。看来两年前格兰杰在办公室斗争里落败以后，她也学到了些强力的手腕——比如忍而不发，比如结党营私。  
   
归根结底来说他德拉科骨子里也是个斯莱特林；没花太久他就从这一连串看似毫无关联的发言中拼凑出来这样的信号——格兰杰终于要对麦克拉根动手了。  
   
弹劾任职两年来劣迹斑斑的部长助理——一个多小时的官腔后，法律司司长瓦沙斯基终于将这句话明白地摆到台面上。德拉科松了一口气，目光重新回到格兰杰身上：她将手中早就空了的马克杯往身前一推，脸上露出了一个大家都心知肚明的、大仇得报的邪恶微笑。  
   
德拉科莫名很为她这样锋芒毕露的样子吸引；不需要等到下周的弹劾公投，他想他现在就愿意为了格兰杰投上那么一票赞成。  
   
当然是为了格兰杰——毕竟除此之外没有什么理由值得他放弃麦克拉根夫妇每年的圣诞贺卡和贵重贺礼。散会的时候，德拉科甚至开始暗暗棒格兰杰计算她和麦克拉根各自都有些什么胜算了：部长这些年来为了政治献金态度不甚明朗，但归根结底还是更偏向麦克拉根的；这两年来格兰杰在司内口碑不错，法律司几乎已经成为了她的坚强后盾，并且，不知道出于什么样的原因，神奇生物保护司也一样……  
   
越盘算德拉科觉得心底越凉：根据他这些年来的经验与今天会上所见，双方阵垒分明，投票的结果莫名被攥在了他管理的、一直很边缘的交通司运输分流与限流办公室的手里。  
   
只有办公室主任及更高头衔才有投票权……  
   
他就这样愣愣地坐在会议结束后渐渐冷清的会议室里，如同身处冰窖。他意识到的太晚了：格兰杰从来都不是一个轻易放弃自甘堕落的人，她的正直公正曾在一定程度上挡了她的路——但这不代表她永远愚钝不知变通。看看现在吧，她花了两年布下的棋局终于开始收网了：他、瓦沙斯基、甚至现在正在和格兰杰亲密对话的傲罗办公室主任波特都不过是她的关键棋子罢了。  
   
麦克拉根走出会议室前路过（虽然德拉科认为麦克拉根现在就算绕远也会选择来和他聊聊的）他身边，敲敲他的桌子，脸上还是带着那种盲目自信志在必得的笑容。  
   
“嘿，德拉科（可是他们之间一直都只是以姓氏相称的），最近过得好吗？好久都没有看见你来俱乐部玩了——怎么，你们办公室最近很忙？”麦克拉根说到这儿，似乎像是自己说了什么笑话一般干笑了两声——看来没有人真的将他一个没落的马尔福放在眼里，“不管怎样，这周六我们一起去放松放松吧？”  
   
此时格兰杰正和波特两人从麦克拉根的身后侧身绕过，想要离开几乎已经空了的会议室；这么近的距离，德拉科确定那两人完整地听到了麦克拉根的话，并且他也确定，这就是麦克拉根的目的——强调马尔福仍然是他麦克拉根的党羽，格兰杰在下周一的弹劾投票中没什么胜算。  
   
这两个人——两个他以为一辈子都当不好一名政客的格兰芬多——真是好算计，将他一个斯莱特林蒙在鼓里耍得团团转。其实若他能够置身事外，或许还会真心实意地夸赞格兰杰几句，不择手段、心思缜密，当年的分院帽真是瞎了眼才把她丢到愚蠢的格兰芬多。但是现在的他只关注别的事情，比如格兰杰和他在酒吧里发生的种种真的是机缘巧合吗？她做出的那副失意抑郁的样子难道不过是接近他的另一幅面具？  
   
对于这些问题，他的心里早有答案了。他不知道自己是为了赌气，又或者只是想让一直在无视他的格兰杰看他一眼——“噢当然，迈克尔，周六晚上我可没有任何的安排。”  
   
他隔着麦克拉根关注着格兰杰的反应——她如释重负般地长舒了一口气。  
   
德拉科听到自己脑袋里一直绷着的线“啪”地断开了。

——————  
   
   
将落单的格兰杰狠狠拽进空无一人的休息室时，德拉科已经不知理智为何物了。  
   
他脸上仍挂着刚刚拉扯时格兰杰恶咒带来的伤痕，但他甚至不想要治好它。  
   
“马尔福你发什么神经？！”她的发髻在挣扎中被扯乱了，袍子也带着狼狈的皱褶；现在的她像个疯婆子一样站在他对面质问他。  
   
这又是一个陌生的格兰杰——和那个在会议上步步为营的人不一样，和那个同他一起去酒吧寻欢作乐的人不一样，和那个常常造访他梦境的人更不一样。  
   
梦里那个人会在电梯里若无其事地牵起他的手，会在他们共同参加的会议上见缝插针地给他抛媚眼，会坐在他对面同他共进晚餐，会埋在他胸前痛哭失声然后紧紧地抱住他。  
   
那个人总是叫他“德拉科”；并且总是在他想要抓紧她的时候，随着那些虚无缥缈的梦一起消失于一个又一个平静无波的清晨里。  
   
可他也知道那只是梦。现实中他们于对方而言，不过勉强算得上志同道合的玩伴，心照不宣地结伴排遣生活的不顺与孤独罢了。想想他们过去的历史，想想他们未来的交集；任何一种，他都没有资格要求与她有更进一步的发展、更为紧密的联系。  
   
甚至现在，更糟。格兰杰她他妈的无耻地利用了自己，更别提她甚至不打算给自己一个合理的解释、一个——哪怕是走过场一般的——道歉，反而在听到他们例行的周六约会被他单方面取消后如释重负……  
   
如果他现在除了愤怒之外还有别的情绪的话，那一定是恐慌：格兰杰的事业即将蒸蒸日上（没错，无论发生什么，他想他都会傻傻地将票投给她），她将不再是他的失意夜场搭档，这也意味着他那维持了一年多的自作多情必须告一段落了。  
   
他为自己感到悲哀：他的感情被人如此玩弄，他竟然还是想靠近她，想让她不要离开他，将自尊一并奉上给她践踏。  
   
他靠着门板上了锁，紧紧盯着站在他面前气喘吁吁想要夺回魔杖的女巫。现在他才意识到，自己念书的时候其实常常见到她这样的表情——愤怒的、疑惑的、避之不及的——可偏偏这些年来的相安无事与过去这段时间的相交甚密让他几乎忘记了她还有这样的样子：高高在上咄咄逼人，就好像他德拉科·马尔福只是个不应该存在于世界上的渣滓一般。  
   
他想要上前用手挡住她的眼睛，就好像这样她现在眼眸里那些情感都会随之消失一样——他也的确这么做了。她急忙后退，小腿却磕在了身后一张矮几上；他趁着她吃痛的空隙揽住她的腰，将她往自己怀里带。  
   
他不要他们的关系就这样回到原点。他才刚刚有了些重新活过来的感觉，他不想让她带走他那一个又一个被酒精和激素控制的美好夜晚；那些他开怀大笑、重新思考自己人生方向的回忆，就好像这一瞬间，全部都被面前这个精于算计的女人玷污了。  
   
她剧烈地挣扎起来，完全散开的头发密密地搭在了他的胳膊上，“放开我你这个混蛋！”  
   
他用魔法捆住了她不断推拒的双手，她轻松地用了个无杖魔法挣脱出来；被她指甲在脖子上狠狠划了一道的德拉科终于完全放弃了顾及她的感受——他用黑魔法将她重新捆了起来。  
   
“你竟然——！”挣脱不开的她愤怒到打哆嗦，“你这个该死的——”  
   
黑巫师？食死徒？是的，她想要说的每一个词都该死的正确。但是他痛恨那些词和自己联系在一起，更痛恨这种联系在她心中从始至终都是那么根深蒂固。他不想听见她再多说一个字；他恶狠狠地吻上了她近在咫尺的唇。  
   
她紧紧合着两瓣嘴唇，不遗余力地表达她的抗拒与不满。他腾出一只手来在她腮上用力一掐，制住她不断乱摇的脑袋的同时，逼得她张开了她那恶毒又甜蜜的嘴。  
   
她的回应是恶狠狠地在他探进去的舌头上咬了一口；他吃痛，同样用力在她下嘴唇处咬出一个伤痕，又舔走了上面渗出来的血珠。  
   
相较于他们过去的那些甜蜜又投入的吻，他们现下的动作只能勉强算做相互撕咬，好像两只低等动物一样，直白地宣泄情绪。她用膝盖顶上他的鼠蹊部想要推得他后退，他只得将她的双腿也用黑魔法牢牢地捆起来，然后用空闲的那只手探到她领口处，撕开了她的袍子，露出了里面的连身职业裙。  
   
他的嘴唇顺着她的脖颈往下，留下一串凶狠的舔弄啃咬。她刚刚才被放过的嘴唇却一秒都不能闲着：“马尔福！放开我！”  
   
他的手刚刚摸上她连衣裙背后的拉链：“不可能。”  
   
她在他的手覆上她胸前的时候狠狠一颤：“停下来——我不愿意这样！”  
   
不愿意怎样？被人像木偶一样尽情摆布戏弄，明明做着亲密火辣的事却心如坚冰，最后始乱终弃？梅林知道，没有人愿意这样。  
   
但是她没有停手；所以现在的他也不会停手。  
   
他今天的力道格外大些，手指在她雪白的前胸留下了很深的痕迹。她压抑的呻吟或许是欢愉、又或许是吃痛——他再也不在乎了。  
   
“你不愿意？”在他几乎将她剥光，举着手指将她早已动情的证据送到她面前时，她正死死咬着下嘴唇，拒绝再发出任何声音，“你的身体可不是这么说的。”  
   
她发出了一声绝望的哭叫。大概是因为他从没听过赫敏·格兰杰发出如此凄厉的声音，就连当年她被贝拉折磨的时候都没有——他的理智终于回笼。他松开了仍掐在她腰肢的手（那里一定已经青了），颤抖地想要拨开她那盖住大半个面颊的头发。  
   
她躲开了。  
   
德拉科从未感觉过他们之间的距离如此遥远。他慌了神，急忙解开了她身上的魔法。  
   
“对不——”  
   
他甚至没来得及说完那个单词，格兰杰就恶狠狠地给了他一耳光——她是那样用力，他的头都被打得偏了过去，左耳内发出了尖锐的鸣叫，如同他内心绝望的哭喊。  
   
对不起，格兰杰，你让我感到被利用……你伤害了我的感情，我也伤害了你的——或许还有身体，但我能够用两个治愈魔咒医好它——我们扯平了……我在蓄长发；你还记得吗？你说过你会喜欢我长发的样子的……对不起，格兰杰，真的很对不起……求求你不要放弃我……我想我爱上你了……  
   
可他最终没有选择诚实地将哪怕任何一个想法说出口。  
   
“告诉你一个好消息，格兰杰，”他压住自己抱紧她的冲动，一把推开她，开始整理自己的衣服，“你拿到我的票了——下周一的公投结果会如你所愿。不用感谢我——”他顿了顿，见她垂着头没打算出声，心底最后一簇，格兰杰可能根本不是为了选票而接近他的希望火苗也彻底熄灭了，“反倒是我应该感谢你这段时间以来的——嗯——付出？非常合心意。为你得罪麦克拉根简直物超所值，你知道的，就当你的嫖……”  
   
他还没说完最后那个侮辱性的词，格兰杰突然抬起头来恶狠狠地瞪着他，满脸泪水，“出去。”  
   
他愣在了原地；左手几乎是条件反射地就往她腮边伸过去——那里有一滴眼泪快要掉下来了。  
   
她脸一偏避开他的手，声音拔高，似乎有些歇斯底里：“滚出去！！！”  
   
门被重新重重摔上，隔开了他和格兰杰。  
   
他们完了。

 

TBC.


End file.
